the_life_of_dorinda_oconnellfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorinda O'Connell
Dorinda O'Connell is the main protagonist and heroine of the series. She debuts in the first book. The Life Dorinda O'Connell was born to King James and Queen Emma in the magical kingdom of Atlima. Some time prior, a evil sorcerer named Luther attacked the kingdom. He killed 20 people. He wants become king of Atlima. James tells Emma to take Dorinda somewhere safe. Emma didn't agreed. James promises her that their daughter will come back for them. James gives her a kiss and he went to fight. Emma takes Dorinda to the magical forest where she makes a portal that will take Dorinda to the human world to be safe. Emma cries in sadness of her daughter. A group of soldiers comes to the forest to kill Emma. She pulls out her sword to kills them. In the human world, Dorinda was adopted from a couple named Mary and Carlos Roberts who always wanted to have a child. When she turned sixteen, Dorinda was having mental problems with her parents. She have two best friends named Kyle and Lara. It was her 20th birthday, Dorinda hates surprises. Kyle and Lara throw a surprise party to make her happy. When she got home from work,, Dorinda was surprised about her party. She was mad at her friends because she told them not throw a party. Dorinda' father Carlos brings out the cake. Lara tells her to make a wish. Dorinda closed her eyes and wish" I wish my life could change". Few days earlier, Dorinda met a mysterious stranger named David who turns out to be a anima warrior from the Atlima. He convince her that she comes from a magical kingdom and she's the daughter of King James and Queen Emma. Dorinda doesnt believe him until she ask her Mary if she was adopted. Mary gives Dorinda her blanket. She have a flashback of her past.Mary tells her that she .Dorinda left and took the blanket with her. She gets jumped by a mysterious person. She fights him and uses somekind of power she had. Few weeks later, Dorinda starts to believe and decides to train to defeat Luther. She trains for 2 weeks. After being train, David still didnt think she was ready. Dorinda and her friend Kyle goes to Atlima by themselves. She drives there but runs out of gas. Dorinda founds an portal that was invincible. She and Kyle goes through that leads them to a magical realm. David follows them. Dorinda The Experience After Luther was defeated, Dorinda reunties with her parents. James and Emma was overjoyed to see their daughter and the princess. Dorinda becomes princess of Atlima. James and Emma attempt to get Dorinda to tell them about her life and how they been waiting for this moment. Dorinda tells them that she never imagine her parents being heroes. She tells them that she needs time to adjust. Dorinda wants to practice fighting mystical creatures. Emma thinks she's ready. James helps his daughter become a powerful anima warrior. In the Dark Forest, Dorinda gets attacked by a dragon. A red dragon saves her. Dorinda thanks the dragon for saving her. She names the dragon Elliot. Elliot kneels for Dorinda because she's the princess of Altima. Elliot flies away. Dorinda meets an anima warrior named Bryon who becomes her love interest. Dorinda goes to the forest again and calls for elliot. The Darkness After the leader of the dragons let Elliot be with Dorinda. Dorinda and Elliot becomes closer .Emma discovers that Luther's evil,powerful sister Raven is coming to Altima. She eavesdrops on the anversiary of the King and Queen wedding. Raven wants revenge on Dorinda for killing her brother. Raven's daughter walks in. Raven introduces her to Dorinda. Her name was Rhonda. Rhonda is Dorinda's evil,wicked doppelganger. Dorinda wonders how they looked exactly alike. Rhonda threatens Dorinda. Dorinda runs to her room. Emma runs to her .Emma tells Dorinda that Rhonda is really her descendant. Dorinda goes for a walk in the forest then she gets attacked by Rhonda. They both fight. Dorinda wanted to know why she wants to kill her. Rhonda tells her that she wants revenge for what happen to her uncle because he was like a father. Dorinda apologizes to her. She tells Rhonda that Luther attacked her home and almost killed my parents." I don't care, what matters is that he's dead and i want revenge"said Rhonda. Rhonda storms away. Few days later, It was Dorinda's 21st birthday and her parents threw her a birthday party. Dorinda finally loves surprises. Dorinda's birthday was not only going to happen. Raven was planning to put a powerful curse on the land of Atlima. When Dorinda blew out the candles. Dorinda saw the dark smoke and was afraid. Raven arrived to the party. James and Emma shield Dorinda." This is my happy ending"said Raven. The curse spread through the land. Dorinda fell into a black hole. "NO! Dorinda said Emma cried. Emma and James ran but the James fell. The curse came toward them. She shield him. Dorinda woked up in her home. She was confused. Kyle tells her that he need to meet with her at the restaurant. Dorinda was closer to the restaurant by walking. She suddenly bumps into a high school principal named Katherine Bennett. Dorinda was shocked. She realized that it was her mother. "Oh my god mom"said Dorinda. She hugs her. Katherine was confused. Dorinda realized that she doesn't remember her or real idenifcation. Dorinda started cry. Kyle founds her. He ask her what was wrong. Dorinda asks him did he remember what happen at the kingdom. Kyle didnt know what she was talkin about . She wants to know what happen. Dorinda rememebers that she was at the castle. Then all of sudden, She winded up at her former home. Dorinda scents that someone that she know was here. She went to the bathroom. Dorinda checks the stalls. Nobody was there. Rhonda surprised her. "Hello my beloved doppelganger" said Rhonda. Rhonda strangles her to the wall. Dorinda fights Rhonda. "What did your mother do"said Dorinda. Rhonda tells her that she put an powerful curse The Chronclies